The present invention relates to a hospital bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bed which permits rotation of a patient supported on a patient support surface of the bed.
According to an illustrated embodiment of the invention, a support apparatus includes a base, and a support assembly coupled to the base. The support assembly includes a patient support surface configured to support a patient. The bed further includes means for simultaneously rotating the patient support assembly about a first axis generally parallel to a longitudinal axis of the patient support assembly, and rotating the patient support assembly about a second axis generally transverse to the longitudinal axis of the patient support assembly alternately in a first direction and a second direction to provide rotational therapy to the patient about both the first and second axes.
According to yet another illustrated embodiment of the invention, a support apparatus includes a base, a support assembly coupled to the base for pivotable movement about a pivot axis generally transverse to a longitudinal axis of the patient support assembly, a pivot mechanism, and a controller. The support assembly includes a patient support surface configured to support a patient. The pivot mechanism is coupled to the support assembly to rotate the support assembly about the pivot axis. The controller is coupled to the pivot mechanism and is programmable to cause rotation of the support assembly about the pivot axis alternatively in a first direction and a second direction to provide rotational therapy to the patient.
According to another illustrated embodiment of the invention, a proning apparatus includes a proning device having a first surface configured to be located
adjacent a posterior side of the patient to support the patient in a supine position and a proning surface configured to be located adjacent an anterior side of the patient to support the patient in a prone position. The apparatus further includes at least one air bladder located on the first surface, at least one air bladder located on the proning surface, and a controller configured to alternatively inflate and deflate the at least one air bladder located on the first surface and the at least one air bladder located on the proning surface according to a sequence defined by a compression therapy for the patient.
According to yet another illustrated embodiment of the invention, a patient support apparatus includes a base, a patient support assembly coupled to the base, a first drive mechanism, and a second drive mechanism. The patient support assembly includes a patient support surface configured to support a patient. The first drive mechanism is configured to rotate the patient support assembly about a first axis generally parallel to a longitudinal axis of the patient support assembly. The second drive mechanism is configured to rotate the patient support assembly about a second axis generally transverse to the longitudinal axis of the patient support assembly while the first drive mechanism rotates the patient support assembly about the first axis to provide rotational therapy to the patient about both the first and second axes,
According to another illustrated embodiment of the invention, a patient support apparatus includes a base, a patient support assembly coupled to the base, and an electrical controller. The patient support assembly has a patient support surface configured to support a patient. The controller is coupled the patient support assembly to cause simultaneous rotation of the patient support assembly about a first axis generally parallel to a longitudinal axis of the patient support assembly and about a second axis generally transverse to the longitudinal axis of the patient support assembly to provide rotational therapy to the patient about both the first and second axes.
Finally, according to another illustrated embodiment of the invention, a method for providing rotational therapy to a patient includes the steps of providing a patient support apparatus having a base and a patient support surface coupled to the base, positioning the patient on the patient support surface, alternately rotating the patient support assembly in a first direction and a second direction about a transverse axis generally parallel to a transverse axis of the patient support assembly.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.